


Boombanya~~~~

by Chuutiny



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuutiny/pseuds/Chuutiny
Summary: Lisa suffers with chronic diahorrea and she wants to impress her one and only sarang jeon jungkook oppar, she faces many difficulties such as having water on her at all times and having to hide her secret. one day out of spite jennie puts laxatives in Lisa's drink, how does jungkook  react?





	Boombanya~~~~

In the toilet, Lisa felt the gurgling of her stomach like a witches' cauldron. Wincing, she pushed as hard as she could letting out the cottage cheese which she had earlier, relieved of the passing, she wiped, and stood up, allowing herself to feel the cold tile floor beneath her feet. nobody could ever know about this secret, ever.

stepping out of the bathroom, she made her way to the practice room, greeting her unnies and oppars on the way there. 

"WAAM BLAM! Lisa manoban is back again" Lisa shouted.

"ah- Lisa chan!" jungkook jogged over to her. once he was within her range he put his hands on his knees, hunching over letting the sweat from his hair drop on the floor. Lisa thought jungkook was drop dead gorgeous like that and she couldn't wait to know how he would look once he was hers. 

"a-ah annyeong oppar y-y-you l-l-l-l-look really cute today"

"haha.. very funny. but what if we went to toilets to kiss..unless..?"

"oppar don't joke like that teehee... unless...?

jungkook grabbed lisa's arm and dragged her to the toilets. lisa's heart was beating so hard she thought jungkook oppar would hear it. Lisa looked to the side to see jennie dropping something in her water, curious she stopped her oppar and walked over to jennie. 

"what's this youre doing huh?"

"ah, Lisa chan I was just putting in some vitamins to energize you today, make sure to drink lots" jennie winked at you.

"who did you just wink at?"

"no one"

ignoring lisa's weird antics lisa continued to walk with her oppar, enjoying the way he held her hand. they eventually made it to the toilets and went into the disabled toilet. sitting on the seat, Lisa beckoned for her oppar to come. she was waiting for this moment for so long but suddenly lisa felt a gurgle in her stomach. 

then, it released. 

she turned to look at jungkook who had a calm look on his face. he walked up to lisa who by now was crying"

"shhh shh baby it's not your fault, you are valid ok? it's fine because I just took a sh*t in my pants too ok? I love you"

"really oppar?"

"yes lisa chan"

the two walked out of the bathroom to find mpreg Jimin standing there, dumbfounded and rose scrubbing a member of staff's toes. 

"where's vivi and vivi?" jungkook asked

"they're fighting over who has to change their name first as sehun and loona can't seem to control their friends." v stated

suddenly kai bursts through the door with jennie in his arms. 

"vivi! down!" the dog finally stopped attacking the robot and vivi finally stopped considering killing the dog. and now all was well, and everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to whoever read this expecting it to be a normal fanfic I hope you enjoyed my suffering


End file.
